


The Twelve Days of Hippopotamuses (Hippopotami?)

by emmadilemmagirl



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilemmagirl/pseuds/emmadilemmagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a secret Santa for the twelve days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Hippopotamuses (Hippopotami?)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight swearing, so hopefully that doesn't bother you. If it does, then sorry.
> 
> I am also aware it's slightly late for christmas-y fics, but I was writing it for an english extra credit this semester so I kinda procrastinated and just got it done.

It was the “first day of Christmas” and Gerard was ready to punch somebody in the face. He had woken up late, consumed no caffeine, and didn't even know what he was wearing. He now had only a few minutes to stuff his jacket into his locker and get to class,but everybody was packed across the hallway and walking as slow as fucking possible. On top of all of that, it was a a Monday. When he finally got to his locker and pulled it open, he found a little figurine of a hippo on the shelf with a purple mohawk and a leather jacket with a tag around its neck that said, “from your secret Santa -xoxo”  
He looked at it for a second, then a bell rang and he remembered that he was going to be late to class. He carefully set the hippo back down, stuffed in his jacket, and ran to class. He managed to slide into his seat just as the bell was ringing. His day had just improved exponentially, since everybody loves secret Santas. Also, Gerard really liked hippos. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but he found them extremely adorable.  
As Gerard was grabbing his jacket at the end of the day he debated for a moment whether or not to take the hippo home with him. He decided to leave it in the locker since he needed decorations and it really was adorable.  
On the “second day of Christmas” Gerard managed to wake up and get to school at a with plenty of time to stop by his locker. When he opened his locker there was a second hippo alongside the first one. This one held candy cane that was ridiculously large, and had a tag identical to the first hippo. At this point Gerard realized that whoever was leaving these gifts had to have his locker combination and began to wonder who it could be. However, the warning bell interrupted his thoughts. He shrugged, figuring it was probably one of Mikey’s pranks since he was the only one who could open his locker and knew that Gerard liked hippos then headed to class.   
By friday Gerard had a family of five hippos residing in his locker consisting of the mohawk and jacket hippo, the one with a candy cane, a Santa hippo, an elf hippo, and one stuck headfirst in a stocking- all with identical tags. Gerard decided to take the five home, since his locker was running out of space and he figured that he would get more the next week.. When he got home he carefully arranged them on his bookshelf, placing them in the order that he received them.  
Over the weekend, Mikey wandered into Gerard’s room to grab a couple of comics and noticed the hippos on the bookshelf. He jumped on the bed, pulled out out one of Gerard’s headphones and asked, “Dude, where the fuck did you get the hippos?” Gerard sat there for a moment, stunned since he thought it had been Mikey leaving them in his locker as a joke. He then said said “Secret Santa. Figured it was you. Guess not.”  
Mikey replied with a snort of laughter and “You really thought I would spend money on you? You’re dumb..” He rolled off the bed, grabbed the comics he had come for, and left. Gerard was now left wondering who his secret Santa could be..   
On Monday Gerard practically ran to his locker, eager to see what the hippo for today was. When he opened the locker he found three hippos: one on a beach chair with sunglasses, with a tutu, and the last one reading a book. A small banner was that strung between them read “Two for the weekend and one for today! Merry eighth day of Christmas! -xoxo”  
Gerard smiled, since he hadn't been expecting to get extras from the weekend. He then had an idea for a drawing that he could give to his secret Santa. He would draw all of the hippos he received, For the time being he would leave out four of them, and add them in as he got them. He decided to start it that evening, so he brought his three new hippos home to use as a drawing reference. That night he finished all of the drawing that he could, and placed the three hippos next to his other five.  
The next morning Gerard was thinking of what today’s hippo could be, but when he opened his locker there was no hippo to be found. His first thought was “What if my secret Santa died or got kidnapped I mean they haven’t missed a day and even put in extras because of the weekend,” but Mikey told him “Gee, calm down. They probably just didn't had time to put it in your locker. If there’s still isn't a hippo by the end of the day then you can flip shit.” Gerard nodded pitifully and moped through the entire morning. He decided to check his locker during lunch, hoping that his secret Santa had time to put in his new hippo. As he turned into the hallway where his locker was he saw somebody shutting his locker. He tried to elbow his way through to get a better view of the person, but wasn't able to before the person turned the corner. However, he did manage to observe that they were rather short and had broad shoulders, so they were probably a guy. Plus, the hair ( a bronze faux hawk) also indicated guy.  
Gerard knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to them now, so he just went to his locker and opened it up to find a hippo holding a small Christmas tree. The tag around this one said “sorry I’m late. My alarm clock is shit and I woke up late. I’ll give you an extra thing tomorrow!. -xoxo” Gerard smiled, then realized that his secret Santa had probably seen him freaking out that morning since the note was so different and an extra gift was promised.. He shrugged it off, but then flipped the tag over and scrawled “Don’t worry about it! I run late all the time” and left it in the locker for his secret Santa to find the next day.  
On Wednesday morning Gerard was ecstatic to see what his extra gift of the day would be. He pulled open the locker to find a hippo playing a guitar, and a CD next to it with a tag that said “I told you that you’d get an extra gift today! This hippo plays guitar and shit, so have a song.” Gerard grinned wider than he ever had before. However, Mikey was standing right behind him, read the note, and was making retching noises. Gerard turned and gave him a look that said “Shut the fuck up or you will never borrow my comics again.” Mikey stopped the retching noises and instead said “That was unbelievably corny and awful,” but Gerard continued to glare so he added “and very sweet.” He then gave his brother a light punch on the arm and headed to class.  
Gerard went to his computer first thing that night so he could download the CD and listen to it. There was only one track, but it seemed to take forever to download. When Gerard hit play an acoustic guitar began to sound, then a voice that he decided was the voice of an angel began to sing a version of “The Twelve Days of Christmas” that was modified to the gifts that he had been receiving. After the lyric “On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,” the song cut abruptly into the person saying “I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE BECAUSE IT HASN'T HAPPENED YET. You’ll find out soon though. Unless you die or something which would suck.”  
Gerard instantly re-synced his iPod to his computer and listened to his new song for the rest of the night. The recording did confirm his suspicion that his secret Santa was male. It also sounded extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to.  
On Thursday there was only the hippo in Gerard’s locker. There was no tag around its neck; no note, CD or any other scrap of paper.There was simply one hippo with it’s arms behind it’s back, smiling at Gerard with bright eyes and a bow on its head. Gerard instantly made his “this is so cute I’m going to die” face, then remembered that he was in school. He shoved his jacket into the locker, composed himself, and went to class with a feeling of happiness bubbling through him.  
Through the rest of the school day, he wondered what the last hippo would be. He thought about it through almost the entire night as well. Then, on the final day of Christmas, Gerard went to his locker, pulled it open, and found nothing. It was empty. His great mood of the day was crushed, and he moodily stuffed his jacket into the locker and turned around to shuffle to class. He went through the day as a zombie, and at lunch decided to check and see if anything had been left at his locker, but it was still empty. He sat by it for the entirety of lunch, but nobody came.   
When the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Gerard plodded into his classroom late, but didn't even give a shit. He went through his afternoon classes in the same zombie mode as he had that morning, then again shuffled to his locker at the end of the day to get his jacket.   
He was so busy staring at his feet and being upset that he didn't notice the giant purple stuffed hippo by his locker until he ran into it, overbalanced, and fell over. When he landed on the hippo he felt that there was something poky in it. He then heard a muffled “mmgmmhmff” and realized that there was somebody under the hippo. He jumped up, grabbed the hippo, and saw Mikey’s best friend, Frank, who he had met a few times.  
Frank stood up, looked at Gerard holding the giant hippo, and started to talk extremely fast. “I really fucking like you and Mikey said you liked hippos but then today there was the really big one and I couldn’t take it on the bus so I got one of my friends to take me during lunch but then the traffic was really fucking bad so we didn’t get back and--”  
Gerard cut him off by pressing his lips against Frank’s, then pulled back and said, “Frank- that’s absolutely adorable and you sing like an angel. Be my boyfriend?” Frank jumped up and down while nodding furiously, then unexpectedly gave Gerard a tackle-hug. Luckily the hippo was right behind them so neither of them was injured.  
The two of them stood up, then Gerard grabbed his jacket from the locker and used it to fashion a sort of sling to carry the giant hippo. They then began walking to Gerard’s house, their hands intertwined.. Gerard turned to Frank and said “I just have one question. How the hell did you get my locker combo?”  
Frank looked rather sheepish, then admitted “I uh... went to student services and told them I forgot my locker combo. They just asked for the locker number then gave me the combo”   
Gerard laughed, then told him “That’s really fucking adorable. By the way, I have something that I need to give to you too. I’ll just need like... five minutes to finish it up after we get to my house.” Frank looked slightly stunned, then replied “Okay! I’ll just harass Mikey while you finish it up.” The two then looked at each other,shared a quick peck, and grinned. At this point, Mikey decided to appear and walk behind them making retching noises, like a true best friend and younger brother.


End file.
